1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mirrors, specifically to a portable, condensation-free mirror for use in a bathroom, shower, or other steamy environment.
2. Prior Art
Many men prefer to shave while showering or bathing, because a closer shave can be achieved when the beard is softened by the steam and hot water, and the shaving cream and shavings can be conveniently rinsed away. Many women like to apply skin treatments immediately after a hot shower while their skin is still moist and soft. Such grooming cannot be done in front of a conventional mirror, because in a steamy bathroom, a thick layer of condensation will form on the cold mirror to completely obscure it.
Condensation-free mirrors have been designed to allow grooming in steamy bathrooms. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,668 (1989); 4,904,072 (1990); 4,906,084 (1990); 4,993,821 (1991); and 5,032,015 (1991); show mirrors each of which has an adapter that mounts between the end of a water supply pipe and a shower head: it is installed by removing the shower head from the pipe, screwing one end of the adapter onto the pipe, then threading the shower head on the other end of the adapter. A wrench may be needed for tightening the parts to ensure water-tight fits. A hollow, bendable arm extending between the adapter and the mirror diverts a small stream of hot water from the pipe to a chamber behind the mirror to heat it above the dew point of water, thus preventing condensation on the mirror and keeping it clear. The position of the mirror can be adjusted by bending the arm.
Although its installation is simple, people who are adverse to mechanical work will be reluctant to perform the operation. Moreover, it cannot be conveniently moved from one shower to another, as a traveler may desire when staying in hotels not equipped with such a mirror.
My copending application--Ser. No. 08/136,682, filed Oct. 14, 1993--shows a portable shower mirror with a bladder which can be filled with hot water to keep the mirror free of condensation. However, this requires extra steps to open, fill, and seal the bladder.